Tiger
by neongreenleaves
Summary: When Bella brings home a small kitten, what is the worst that can happen? Oh right, these are the Cullens. What's everyone's reactions?
1. new member

Bella's POV

I had decided to go hunting, and anyways, I needed a little time to think. When I had finished, I went over to Charlie's to say a quick "Hello." I wasn't far when I heard a small, fast heartbeat. I looked down to find a small kitten. It looked at me curiously. It was so cute! 'I want to take it home,' I thought. I picked it up as it gave a small meow. Awwwwww! I ran home with the kitten under my arm.

BENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENT (bent stands for Breaking Dawn, Eclipse, New Moon, Twilight)

I went inside and maybe a millisecond later Alice crashed into me. "OMG! Is that a kitten! CanInameitcanIfeedit!"

"Alice. Calm down. Sure you can name it, but I get to say whether it's okay or not.. But, first, we have to make sure we can even keep it." 

Carlisle had to walk in at that moment and see the kitten. He sighed and looked at us. "We can keep it." Alice squealed. 

Rosalie walked in and looked at it. Boy, was her reaction unexpected. "OOOOOOOHHHHH! I WANT TO NAME IT! HOW ABOUT FLUFFY OR TIGER!" she yelled. 

"I like the name Tiger," I replied. Alice nodded. "Me too."

BENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENT 

I sat in my room with Tiger, waiting for Edward to come back. I was shocked when Tiger began hissing. Edward jumped through the window and glared. I noticed he was glaring at Tiger and he was hissing too.

"Edward? Why are you hissing? This is Tiger." I said calmly as Tiger leaped from his pillow and onto my lap.

"You can practically see him smirking at me Bella! He's thinking 'Haha!' in his head right now!" Edward said looking at me.

"You can understand cats?" I said amused. He nodded. I looked at Tiger." But he seems so harmless." 

"Ha! Yah right!" Edward scoffed.

I thought for a moment. "Wait! You are mad at a cat!" I laughed.

"It's not funny! Cats are evil! Just look at them!" Edward started looking worried. I looked at him. He seemed quite scared of this cat. Ironic.

"Fine. I'll give him to Alice to take care of." Alice will be extremely happy.

BENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENTBENT 

"Here, Alice. Take care of Tiger for me." I said sadly. Alice screamed joyfully. "THANK YOU!" I hope Jasper isn't afraid of cats too. 

"He is," Edward whispered. "More than me." Ooooooooooohhhhh , dear. Poor Jasper. Then, as I thought that, I heard a guy scream his head off.


	2. Jazzie

**Authors Note**

**I thank everyone who sent me a review! I appreciate it! I do need some ideas for the future of the story though. So anyone who wants to give me some ideas are free to!**

Jasper's POV (yay!)

I cowered in the corner as that vicious cat in Alice's arms stared at me. It was getting quite creepy. I scurried to the other corner as my wife came nearer.

"Alice! Get it away! You know I despise cats!" I whined. That _cat_ turned its head towards me and I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLIIIICCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice be c-c-careful," I whimpered. She just grinned hugely. My wife's grin became wider and more Cheshire-cat-like I grew more frightened. She set the cat down carefully as I continued scooting backward. The evil thing------that has gone to seek revenge on a poor helpless vampire----- walked graciously towards me and hissed. It arched its back too.

I stuck my tongue out at it and jumped through the window above me. As I departed from that cat I heard the tinkling laugh of the small pixie I so dearly call my wife. I looked around me and at myself, realizing I was so shaken up I was vibrating.

"BOO!" I jumped as my brother, Emmett, appeared.

"Ha! You should've seen your face! You looked like you have seen a ghost!" Emmett laughed.

"Even worse," I mumbled.

"What was that my dear Jasper? You saw something worse? Tell me. Ohh! Tell me! Tell me!"

Once I had explained it all to him, I stopped and looked carefully at Emmett. He was frozen.

"Emmett? Emmett? EMMETT!!!!!" I shook him wildly. He jumped so high he landed in one of the trees above us. I heard a little whimper escape him.

"Th-there's a-a c-c-cat l-living with u-us?" He asked, too frightened to speak clearly.

I nodded, feeling bad for him. He was the second worst out of the guys in our family. He almost had a phobia of cats.

Emmett dropped off the tree and landed on the ground with a _thump_. We each took a deep breath before walking through the door and into the house.


	3. Emmettness

Author's Note

**Ideas please!**

Emmett's POV

I shook with fear as I went through the doorway. Right in front of me was the evil cat. Next to the evil cat was Bella.

"Save yourself, Bella! It'll kill you!" I yelled. Bella just looked at me, alarmed at my outburst. Then, as she could hide it no more she laughed her head off.

"It's not funny!" I whined. "All the men in the Cullen family are afraid of housecats after that _incident."_ I shivered at the thought. And as I noticed, Jasper did as well. I scooted away and around the cat. I quickly ran up the stairs yelling, "Rosalie!"

In Room….

I lay my head in Rosalie's lap as she stroked my hair. I sniffled and I saw her roll her eyes. She had never found out about what had happened to us Cullen boys, hardly anyone does.

"Emmett, once again……what are you so afraid of?" Rosalie questioned.

I answered her with silence. "I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed and got up. "Well, then, I'm leaving."

"I'll go with you ," I said quickly.

We walked out our room to find Tiger, that so called cat, at the stairway.

"You coming?" Rosalie asked from the middle of the stairs. I gaped at her. How'd she get past the cat? I slowly walked towards the stairs and Tiger. Just as I reached the stairs and Tiger, Tiger stepped forward. I whimpered. I can't get passed it so someone will have to help me. "Rosie! Move him, PLEASE!?" I stared at him and he stared at me. Rosalie huffed and moved Tiger so I could walk past. I ran to her and inro the living room and then into the basement where I hid in the darkest area and rocked my self back-and-forth-back-and-forth, repeating, "There's no such things as evil cats. There's no such things as evil cats. There's no such thing as evil cats."

I stayed there until the next morning.


	4. an

Author's Note:

I'm thinking of writing another story about the cullens. Care to help me on a topic? Or vote on one:

go on vacation but get stranded

2. Cullens go to a fair

3. Mess up Valentinos

4. Go to actual baseball game

5. Go to movie theater and get kicked out but try to figure out ways to get back in

6. Go to dentist

7. Sequel with Jacob and voltouri


	5. au

Author's note

I will not be updating till around the 28th since I will be in Chicago. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own twilight so please………..no more author or story alerts!


	7. what happened and carlisle

**Carlisle's POV**

I stared at the evil cat.

The evil cat stared at me.

I shifted.

It shifted.

I stood up and walked out of the room.

The cat followed me.

'Why me? Why, oh, why?' I thought.

I sighed. I knew I had to get rid of it. But it was cute. But still very evil. All cats were evil! **(I actually really love cats -Diamondlake)**

I sat down on my couch as Tiger jumped into my lap. I froze. Nothing could be worse. Then, it started purring. That broke my sanity. I screamed. "GET OFF!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!! ITS COMING TO GET ME!!!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran in circles. Finally plopping down on the rug as I had ran into Alice.

"I still don't get why all the guys are afraid of a kitten."

I stared at her. "You weren't there. You weren't there anywhere! You could have saved our minds!" I glared at her as the memory came back. Everyone ran down the stairs.

"Finally we'll know what happened!" Rosalie complained. Bella sat down, looking at me intently.

I started talking in a menacing voice.

"It was Saturday, normal, easy. You guys were out shopping and us guys were at the house as you know.

"_I'm bored." Emmett complained. I've heard that fraise so many times from him. _

"_Go do something," I said._

"_I don't know what to do."_

"_Find a job. Or go hunt."_

"_That's a great idea! Jazz! Want to go hunt?"_

"_Sure!" Jasper yelled. _

_I grumbled. "Might as well go too."_

_Once we had hunted, we gathered together to see what we could do next._

"_We could prank Mike Newton?" Emmett suggested._

"_Boys." I warned._

_They looked at me sorrowfully._

"_How about we go have a contest?" Jasper asked._

"_Nah."_

"_Fishing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fishing."_

"_Nope."_

"_Game?"_

"_Boring."_

"_Movie?"_

_We sighed. Just then we heard a crackle in the bushes. Wondering what it was, Emmett crept closer till his face was centimeters from the bush. We heard rustling, then, a small kitten walked out from under the bush. _

"_How cute!" Emmett exclaimed. We looked at him. "What?" He said. _

"_Let's take it home." I said._

_They nodded there heads. We turned back to the kitten to see that it had fallen asleep. I picked it up and walked to the house._

_The kitten explored the house thoroughly. Every nook and cranny. When it was Emmett's turn to watch the little creature, he didn't really pay attention. It nestled up in his clothes, tearing up his shirts. Every single one was ruined._

_When Emmett took a shower, he hadn't planned about not having a shirt. Meanwhile, kitten had found a camera to play with. When Emmett walked out of the shower, the kitten accidentally hit the picture button. It took his photo. Unfortunately, his last prank had his camera sent any pictures taken directly to the computer. The pictures were sent to every news station in the US._

_As Emmett's turn passed, it was soon Jasper's turn. You see, Jasper had a deep dark secret. He absolutely loved singing. Thing was, he was terrible at it. The kitten somehow loved stepping on his radio while he sang. Jasper thought the animal liked his singing, so he let the kitten play there. He hadn't noticed when it pressed the RECORD button though. Jasper's song happened to go like this:_

I love blood!

Do you love blood?

I like pie!

And Alice too.

People think I emo

So you should too!

I can rap

And eat pie

Do you like pie?

_It repeated about 5 times. Terribly I might add. His song couldn't fit on the memory so it replaced an assignment that was due tomorrow morning. The whole class heard his song and he was given an F. On top of that, some students recorded the song on their cell phones and sent it to their friends. Those friends sent it to their friends, and so on. The following days, the Aro got a call. As he picked it up, he heard Jasper's voice singing terribly._

_For Carlisle's turn, he got the worst. The kitten was sleeping on his lap when he noticed it was a boy._

_He named the kitten Tiger, coincidently. As it woke up Tiger nipped Carlisle's nose thoughtfully. He smiled. He went on a walk with the kitten to his work to introduce Tiger to the staff. He put Tiger on his head. As he got in his work place, he noticed giggling coming from the staff. He took Tiger off his head, only too squish his hand in something. He pulled his hand back to find brown stuff on his hands. He looked at Tiger to find Tiger rubbing his butt on Carlisle's WHITE pants. A brown streak was left there. He shivered. He got up and started walking home. He didn't notice a car drive by, splashing him with mud and dirt. He walked inside to see the living room ripped to sreads and brownish piles almost everywhere. He somehow wasn't paying attention to where he walked and slipped somehow. He landed face first in a pile of poo. He got a mouthful of it too. He gagged._

_The day went by when he finally noticed Tiger was missing. He looked out the window to see Aro with Tiger, leaving. Every Cullen hadn't been through that humiliation ever. It cost them there sanity. Really._

**How do you like it? Good, Bad? Write more? Review please!**


	8. I do not own anything!

Id liket o say, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
